A Christmas Worth Remembering
by Tactician404
Summary: Hinata decides that this Christmas she'll give Naruto the best gift she can offer in the cutest manner possible. Rated M for lemons. NaruHina oneshot


**Hello, Konichiwa, Ciao, Bonjour, Hola, Nin Hao and however Russians say 'hello'… probably by breaking Vodka bottles over each other's heads. I am Tactician404 and welcome to my Naruto fanfiction. NaruHina, the best canon pairing in the Naruto universe. Simply because of its raw innocence and purity, both shall be broken in this fanfiction. Anyway enjoy my little NaruHina one-shot. It's rated M for a reason.**

 **This takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War and before The Last Movie. So let's say a year and a half after the war.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the series' characters.**

"Naruto, Naruto, can you show us some of the moves you used to end the war?"

"Yeah. We want to be as strong as you!"

"Can we be as strong as you?"

The eighteen year old blonde saviour of the world is swarmed by a bunch of academy students. He's earned this level of love though, he's slowly been growing stronger. Naruto's life would be the best book ever. A story about a young orphan who's hated by his village and everyone in it that grows into the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. A boy who's seen it all.

"Okay everyone calm down. Let Naruto go," Iruka steps in to pry the ten year olds off his former student's body. After grabbing the last little imp he pulls the man up to his feet, "Well Naruto? Would you mind showing off your skills to some of my children and your many adoring fans?" Iruka points to the fangirls trying to tear the metal fence down.

"No problem, a Rasengan or two should impress them," Naruto shifts his headband but Iruka stops him.

"No! You can't teach ten year olds the Rasengan."

"Why not? I learnt it when I was twelve," Naruto asks.

"Just don't! Show them something basic like taijutsu," Naruto groans at the thought. He's not bad at taijutsu but he believes the average ninjutsu technique is much better than the most elite taijutsu techniques.

At another point of the fence two figures walk past the large academy building. One is a young pink-haired kunoichi in beautiful red dress with dark green eyes and a small diamond on her forehead. The other is an even younger kunoichi with pale skin, black slightly bluish hair, and lavender eyes.

"Now I see why you wanted to walk this way?" Sakura didn't understand why Hinata wanted to talk the long way to her house even though it was cold as hell. She wanted to see her precious Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"You know it'd be better if you asked him out rather than staring at him through the bushes," Sakura tells the blushing woman. She vigorously shakes her head.

"I'm not staring at him through bushes!"

"Hinata. We're walking behind a tall wall of bushes," Sakura laughs pointing at the five foot tall wall of green vegetation standing between the women and the blonde, "I'm sure he likes you back. He probably just hasn't noticed it yet."

"I've been thinking about it and since it's Christmas tomorrow I was rather thinking that I should surprise him with a gift that says 'Merry Christmas' but at the same time 'I love you'. But what could that be?" Hinata wonders while staring at the ground.

"I have an idea," Sakura roughly grabs the younger woman's large breast, "These puppies should work well enough," the pink-haired kunoichi chuckles.

"Eek! Sakura! Can please let go of my breasts," Hinata doesn't know how to respond to the older woman's groping. When Sakura finally lets go she throws both arms over her chest to protect them.

"Anyway. I can't think of anything better than to say Merry Christmas with a pair of D-cup boobs," Sakura laughs.

"DD."

"Okay stop showing off," she scowls before returning to her happy smile. "Let's head to the lingerie shop to pick out the perfect little costume,"

"Um… isn't a costume a little too much?" Hinata twiddles her fingers but Sakura grabs her forearm. She drags the crying woman through the street.

"Hinata?" Naruto pauses mid-punch to stair up at the sky. He swears he heard Hinata's voice.

* * *

"Okay, we're looking for something that's super sexy but not slutty. Show's enough skin not too much. You need to show Naruto that you're giving yourself to him not selling yourself to him," Billboard Brow searches around the store.

"Did you just tell me not to look like a whore?" Hinata furrows her brow.

"Exactly. It's gonna be hard with boobs like that," the Haruno girl giggles. She slaps a dress against Hinata's chest, "Try this on," Sakura pushes Hinata into the change room before throwing the curtains together.

"Um…"

"What's wrong honey?" Sakura presses her ear against the satin curtains.

"It's kinda tight."

"So are you Hinata, now put that outfit on so you can get laid," she stands back to let the lavender-eyed woman out.

Her attire is a bright red sleeveless dress made of leather with fluffs of white at each end. It tightens up some more when Sakura zips it up. The scarlet garb hugs her breasts tightly making them look even bigger. The pink-haired mednin growls when they somehow manage to look bigger.

"I can't breathe," she whimpers but Sakura just wraps her forearms in red gloves. "There's no oxygen travelling to my brain," Hinata exhales forcing the dress to bearhug her. Sakura zips up the woman's knee-high boots and tosses the Christmas hat onto her head.

"There, you look perfect," she shapes her fingers into a rectangle.

"So much leather."

Every step Hinata takes makes a weird creaking sound, almost like an old door being swung.

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice calls from outside.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata panics but Sakura violently shoves her back into the change room. The blonde lands in front of the store, looks around and notices Sakura.

"Did Hinata pass by here?" Naruto wonders.

"No… I think she's at home. Why are you looking for her?"

"I thought I heard her screaming. It must just be my head, I've been thinking about her a lot lately… what are you doing?" Naruto observes the lingerie shop. Sakura needs to think of something quickly.

"I'm going to walk around my house in lingerie for Christmas," she's not so good at lying on the spot.

"Why? It's gonna be twelve degrees below Celsius tomorrow. Isn't lingerie going to be a bit t-?"

"Weren't you looking for Hinata?" Naruto grabs his head before leaping through the streets in search of the woman who he doesn't know is still inside the small undergarment shop. Hinata jumps out from behind the curtains to slap Sakura. "What was that for?"

"You didn't have to push me into the change room… walk around in lingerie?" Hinata's just as panicked as Sakura.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about… what if he doesn't accept my gift? Naruto never did seem like the most sexual person in the village and neither am I? What if I make a mistake when we're in bed or if I can't get this suit off in time?" Hinata clutches her head but Sakura gently taps her shoulder.

"Believe me, you're going to be perfect. Just don't laugh, the last thing you want to do is laugh during sex," Sakura warns but Hinata starts sweating bullets.

"Wait, what if I remember an old joke. I don't want to hurt Naruto," she gasps but Sakura just laughs.

"You'll be too busy enjoying it to laugh. Just put your clothes on so we can pay for it and get out of here," she urges the woman to get a grip. Hinata hurries back into the curtain to get ready.

* * *

As promised the temperature in Konoha drops to zero at night on the 25th of December. That simply means all missions were cancelled so shinobi like Naruto can just explore the world around him. The world he actually saved less than three years ago. He finally gets to just take it all in, all whilst wearing a black jacket with orange pants and a green scarf around his neck.

Sakura runs up to her male friend, "Naruto? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" she wonders. Hinata's probably already there. Ready to give Naruto his Christmas gift. She has to waddle through the snow in order to get to the blonde.

"Some of my fans wanted to meet me out here," Naruto looks around, "I think I just got ditched."

"That's because it's ten degrees Fahrenheit. Just go home," the wind picks up. Naruto turns to the older woman and sighs.

"Yeah I guess so. You want to come home with me? It's weird to celebrate Christmas night alone," Naruto says with fog emerging from his mouth. The same occurs to Sakura's mouth when she laughs.

"Nah. Have fun at home," she giggles.

"Yeah, I'll have some ramen or something," he rubs his stomach before making his way home. Sakura smirks before heading home herself.

* * *

The door's lock starts clicking, "Empty house. I'm ho-," Naruto holds the o. When he sees a Hinata sitting on the table awaiting his arrival. "Hinata, when did you get here? If you'd told me you were coming I would've made dinner," he drops his house keys and jacket on the kitchen counter.

Hinata inhales, "It looks like you've already made me something to eat," she forcefully licks her lips. Naruto raises an eyebrow wondering what Hinata means by that. The younger woman hops off the table then grins. She has to run/hop towards her partner but ends up falling in his arms.

"What do you want Hinata?" Naruto cradles her in his arms. Their lips meet. Naruto's too surprised to kiss back. Hinata pulls back.

"I want you," she clears her throat. It finally clicks in Naruto's head that Hinata wants them to share the same bed, "Do you want me?" she gulps.

He grips her leg and hoists her up, "Of course I do," he forcefully smashes his lips against hers. He carries her up the stairs to his bedroom. When he drops her on the softy mattress she can't help but whimper.

They reach a moment. "How does this work?" Naruto has no idea how to start this, "Do I just slide it in?" he wonders.

"Just slide it in? I think we start by taking our clothes off," Hinata sits up.

"Oh yeah. Uh. Let me take-,"

"No, I'll do it for you, please," Hinata clutches the hem of Naruto's shirt. He does the same to her dress's zipper. The Hyuuga heiress tries to lift her arms but Naruto tries to pull down the zip. They fail horribly.

"Maybe one of us should go before the other," Naruto releases his grip on the zipper so the princess can lift his mesh shirt exposing his slightly muscular body. When his body is exposed he gets to do the same to her dress. He reaches the end of the zipper but Hinata nudges him off. "What's wrong?"

"Your pants. Can I take them off?" she asks. Naruto removes her heels.

"Sure," he kicks his shoes off whilst allowing Hinata to take his pants off. She's taken by surprise when she's almost hit in the face by Naruto's… floppy flaccid member. Naruto tries to hold back laughter when she starts poking it. "I'm guessing you're a virgin,"

"… Was it the poking?"

"You do know it gets bigger right?" Naruto plays around with Hinata. She wraps her hand around it.

"Can I play with it?" she looks up. Naruto nods so she goes to work on it.

"No, no, no, what are you doing?" his eyes widen when begins harshly tugging. He pulls her hand away which upsets her a bit. "Um Hinata. You don't pull on it, just grab and stroke," he tells her. She slowly starts to get a rhythm. "Oh. Yeah," he starts filling her hand to the point where her fingers stop touching.

That's when she knows she's doing something right. At that point Hinata lets instincts kick in. "Right there…" her lips surround the tip. Hinata's tongue gently licks his head. Naruto shivers at the slobbery touch. She starts bobbing on his head, running her tongue along his shaft as she retracts. They trade moans as Naruto nears his climax. He runs her hand through his hair before clenching a handful of dark hair when he goes off in her mouth.

Hinata's hit by a fountain so she pulls away. She didn't anticipate Naruto's orgasm neither did she know he was going to release so much. Whatever ended up in her mouth she swallows but the rest fly onto her breast and neck. "Is that it?" she asks.

"Not yet," Naruto pulls Hinata's garment over her head leaving the woman exposed to the cold crispy air which is soon replaced by Naruto's warm body. There's a certain hunger in his eyes she's never seen before but she likes it. Hinata holds in a snicker when Naruto's tongue taps her nipple softly.

She keeps a straight face, "What's wrong? You haven't cracked a smile since we started. Are you not enjoying this yet?" Naruto's getting a bit concerned. He's heard a lot of moans and groans but he's yet to hear a passionate chuckle or a romantic snicker.

Hinata sits up, "No, there's nothing wrong Naruto, nothing at all," she grabs his wrist, "Let's just continue shall we," she guides it to her left breast.

Naruto decides to carry on pleasuring her. "I've always wanted a woman with a handful of breasts but this feels more like five handfuls," he gently massages Hinata's left nipple whilst using his mouth on the right one.

When she doesn't laugh he uses his last resort technique. He kisses her stomach. Hinata can hold herself until he blows a raspberry. The room goes silent. Her snicker forces itself out through her nose. Her mouth opens allowing her to laugh freely. For once Sakura was wrong, Naruto actually loves Hinata's laughter, all it does is turn him on even more.

He brushes against her when he goes to kiss her ear, he nibbles on it softly before heading down to her neck and leaving a trail of little kisses. At one point he sucks on the thin skin creating a little hickey. Hinata arches her back and takes sharp breaths in with every kiss. Her fingers drill into his back when he gets closer to her stomach. He glides over her entrance to kiss her thighs. She crosses her feet but Naruto finds little sweet spots that generate tingling sensations. He sticks his tongue out to lick her moist inner thighs. Hinata moans over and over again just waiting for Naruto to stop teasing her.

His tongue performs a few circles around her before entering. She tightens around his tongue. Naruto buries himself neck-deep in her aroma. Hinata wraps her legs around his head to force him deeper into her. The Hyuuga heiress bites her lips hard as she raises her hips into his face. Naruto's tongue stiffens and softens inside her, flattening before sticking out.

Her knees start to buckle and her brain enters a sensory overload. She shakes before letting it all out on Naruto. To his surprise she's releases her own fountain on his face. He stands up so she can soak the bed with her juices. Hinata trembles after that powerful release. Sexual juices which have been stored up for eighteen years.

Naruto just chuckles, "You taste like coins," he has his arms on his hips.

"Well… you taste… like salt," she drops her head on the pillow.

"Luckily for you. Now we're done," Naruto collapses onto the bed but Hinata uses her feet to push him back up.

"We're not quite done yet," she motions for him to enter her. Naruto hesitates but this is what she wanted so he falls to his knees on the bed. Her legs land on his shoulders. They stare into each other's eyes. They're breathing synchronises. They're heartbeats synchronise. They just complete each other.

Hinata doesn't feel any pain, "Am I in yet?" Naruto asks sliding his 8 inch member into a damp wet area.

"… I don't think so," they both look down. He's only managed to enter the sheets, "Go back and try again."

Naruto circles back to try a second landing this time he's knows he's got it because Hinata starts squirming. "Did I get it?"

"No you're entering the wrong hole," she clenches which means once again Naruto has to circle around and return for a third attempt. There's a squishy sound. Hinata's claws latch onto Naruto's back and her eyes shut activating the Byakugan. Her fists close so hard you hear her knuckles crack and her toes do the same.

Naruto panics, "Must I stop?"

"It's now or never," she inhales. Naruto nods before slowly entering some more.

It's a weird sensation for both of them. "Are you inside yet?" Hinata cries. Her lover doesn't respond though. Naruto kisses Hinata once again. This one's long and passionate, so long and passionate that Hinata almost forgets how deep Naruto is inside of her.

"I'm done," Naruto whispers as a trail of saliva creates a vertical bridge between them. Their hips have finally made contact which means he can start moving. Now he starts sliding in and out of her.

The pain turns to pleasure and her cries turn to moans. "Yeah right there," Hinata's legs wrap around Naruto's waist again. He thrusts into her over and over. There's a loud clapping sound between them when their hips meet. Naruto grabs a handful of hair with his right hand before pinching the bridge of her low back with his left. When she's adjusted a bit more he gets to thrust deeper and deeper into her.

"Nar-uto. I feel… I feel weird… again… please don't stop!" Hinata starts drawing blood. Hinata's moans make Naruto hornier, forcing him to thrust even harder into her. With each prod Hinata grows weaker until her back arches once again and her eyes roll into the back of her.

"Naruto!" she tightens around Naruto forcing him to shiver and shudder. With a few more thrusts Naruto lets his load out inside Hinata. A thick warm sensation fills Hinata. She slows down until he pulls out of her. He collapses on top of her before rolling off. The young pair pant in unison.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun," she struggles to catch her breath.

"I love you Hina-chan," with one last kiss Hinata falls asleep in Naruto's arms. He's thick, strong and protective arms.

"Never let me go," she pleads.

"Never… you're my only source of heat right now," Naruto chuckles before falling asleep himself.

 **Thank you for reading my NaruHina Christmas Special one-shot. Merry Christmas to you wherever you are in the world and whenever you are because the holiday spirit crosses timezones and time periods… unless you're reading this after Christmas… either way I hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction.**


End file.
